


With Great Experience Comes Knowing Better

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma should know better than to let herself get handcuffed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Great Experience Comes Knowing Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: handcuffs

Emma had been staring at the ceiling for a good hour now. She really should be in her cruiser on her way to work right now, but she had a problem. She was stuck in bed. With Mary Margaret. That wasn’t the problem though.

The problem was that she was handcuffed to the bed and Mary Margaret wasn’t awake yet and Emma was so not going to wake her. Like awake, she was gorgeous to look at while asleep. And Emma knew the sleep would do her some good. Lucky it was the weekend.

They had ended up spending all of Friday night on the sofa, on the floor, on the kitchen table and then in bed. Mary Margaret had blushed profusely at her quiet admittance that she’d always wondered what it would be like to handcuff someone. Emma had obliged, despite knowing from past experience that it never ended well, because Mary Margaret’s eyes had darkened so visibly that Emma just had to let herself get handcuffed.

Now, if only she had remembered to be freed before they finally succumbed to slumber, that would have been great.

‘Mary Margaret?’

Instead of a conscious acknowledgement, Mary Margaret just cuddled closed to Emma and snuggled her face into Emma’s cleavage. As her roommate started to wake up and hands wandered below her waist, Emma thought to herself with a pleasured groan, _“Fuck it, I’m Sheriff. I can come in late today.”_


End file.
